narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Formation! New Team Kakashi!
Synopsis Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura remain on the balcony after Naruto headed off in search of a teammate. Shizune voices her concern once more about Tsunade's decision to send Naruto on missions involving the Akatsuki. Shizune's concerns lie regarding the fact that Naruto may be captured by the Akatsuki. Sakura recalls when Deidara attempted to catch Naruto, only to be stopped by Kakashi. She too becomes worried that without Kakashi on their team, the Akatsuki may succeed in their mission. Tsunade, understanding her worry, decides to appoint another member to their team as well, claiming that her two replacements will fill the positions on Team 7 left open by Kakashi and Sasuke. Meanwhile, Naruto rushes towards Sai, who has sent his six ink beasts to engage Naruto. Shikamaru uses his Shadow Sewing Technique to puncture the beasts, leaving Naruto free to attack Sai with a kunai; Sai blocks the move with his sword. When Sai mentions that Naruto is weak and does not have any balls, Naruto becomes infuriated. Shikamaru attempts to ensnare Sai using his Shadow Imitation Technique, but Sai jumps in mid-air to avoid it. Naruto demands to know who Sai is, but Sai responds that Naruto will soon find out. He then disappears using his Ink Mist Technique. As he disappears, Ino shows up, looking for Chōji. She spots Naruto and is overjoyed, citing him to be a sight for sore eyes. Tsunade is called into a meeting by the village elders, members of the Konoha Council. They tell her that Shizune has been meeting with them recently to discuss Tsunade's decision to send Naruto on missions involving the Akatsuki, and tell Tsunade to limit the amount of missions Naruto goes on and to never let him outside the village. They go on to state that as a jinchūriki, he deserves to be kept confined and observed at all times, and thus believe their solution to be a compromise. The elders also state that if Naruto is ever to be given a mission, he is to be guarded by a member of the Anbu black ops at all times. Tsunade refuses to impose their restrictions on Naruto, believing Naruto to be a great ninja and asset to Konoha. However, she agrees that Team Kakashi should be restored to its original four-man state, and agrees to the elders' decision to assign a member to their team to keep on eye on Naruto. The two village elders call in Danzō, another village elder, who has selected a candidate from his Root program to be Sasuke's replacement on Team Kakashi. Tsunade accepts the decision, but notifies them that Kakashi is out of commission, and thus she will be choosing a replacement for Kakashi as well. The elders state that the replacement must be from the Anbu as well. Tsunade agrees, and leaves the room. On her way back to her office, she berates Shizune for her betrayal, but also voices her distrust of Danzō. She is also angered that Danzō suggested the same thing to the village elders that she was about to (having an Anbu member placed on Team Kakashi). Needing to find another Anbu member to take Kakashi's place, she summons an Anbu captain, to whom she bestows the name "Yamato". Yamato accepts his name, and is told to remove his mask as his mission is not an Anbu one. Yamato is given orders to not only keep an eye on Naruto, but to keep an eye on whomever Danzō had chosen to fill in for Sasuke. She explains that Danzō was an ardent opponent of her sensei, the Third Hokage, who also did not trust Danzō. She adds that Danzō was also responsible for forming a clandestine training unit known as Root, and despite the fact that the unit was disbanded officially years ago, she still suspects that Danzō is associated with it. Since Danzō's candidate is also tied to Root, she orders Yamato to keep tabs on him. Naruto and Sakura then meet up at the spot where Tsunade had told them to go, the former glad that they are getting two new teammates. However, Naruto becomes incensed when he realises that Sasuke's replacement is none other than Sai; Yamato greets them as their new captain, but instantly recognises that the animosity between Naruto and Sai will be a challenge for him. Credits es:¡A formar! El nuevo equipo Kakashi